eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5025 (2 March 2015)
Synopsis Shirley looks to the police officer and asks what has happened. He informs her that they have found someone that they believe to be Dean in a burnt out car. Upstairs, the policeman informs Mick and Shirley thatthe person they’ve found had Dean’s ID and wallet on him and is so badly burnt that they need someone to confirm his identity. Shirley refuses to believe that it could be Dean. Downstairs Nancy worries about what Mick might have done and realises that her mum has lied to the police. Elaine overhears and asks what is going on and Nancy tells her what Mick did. Back downstairs, Mick tells the customers in the bar that the description matches Dean but Shirley won’t listen. The police officer hands Mick his card in case Shirley changes her mind. Shirley asks Mick to come with her to the hospital but he refuses. Nancy finds Stan at the back door getting his coat. She stops him and tells him that she will go with Shirley and follows her into the taxi. Elaine attempts to get the party started again but Stan cuts the music and tells her to have some respect. Mick is worried that Nancy might say something to Shirley about his fight with Dean and attempts to call her but she ignores his calls. Shirley comes out of the hospital room and Nancy hugs her - it wasn’t Dean. Nancy questions how the man had Dean’s wallet. They return to the Vic. Nancy doesn’t want Shirley to suffer for what Dean did and tries to persuade her to come inside but instead Shirley heads to the café where she bumps into Sharon. After some reluctance on Shirley’s part, the two sit and talk about what happened; Shirley admits she’s afraid of losing Mick again. Back in the Vic, Nancy tells her mum and dad that they need to tell Shirley the truth but Elaine orders her to wind her neck in. Later as Elaine says goodbye she apologises to Nancy, who seems distant. Elaine advises Linda to keep an eye on her. Shirley comes into the Vic and tells Mick that he can’t expect her to choose between him and Dean. Mick makes it clear that he never wants to see Dean again. Alone at the bar, Nancy tries calling Dean’s phone and it goes to answerphone. Het up, Nancy pleads with her parents to tell Shirley the truth. She follows Shirley out into the Square and shouts to her that she has something to tell her about Dean but before she can say any more she collapses. Shirley catches her and Mick rushes outside as Nancy has a seizure… Sharon sits in the kitchen looking through the box of letters and puts them away as Abi enters. Sharon tells Abi she doesn’t think it would be a good idea to try to find her biological father. Jay comes in, wound up after what happened with Lola. Fed up of Jay, Abi and Ben’s bickering, Sharon storms out. She makes her way to the Vic to see Linda but realises that they are busy so instead she goes to the café where she sees Shirley. Jay tries to advise Abi about Ben and urges Ben to admit he only loves Abi as a mate; it later becomes clear Ben’s told Abi that Jay’s jealous and Jay storms out. Later, Abi apologises to Sharon. Sharon doesn’t want to see Abi hurt by Ben but Abi thinks she won’t know if she doesn’t at least try. Sharon tells Abi that she found her father’s address on an old letter and is going to find him… Denise is relieved to learn from Shirley the body discovered wasn’t Dean. Kim enters, laden down with baby things and worried about the reality of baby Pearl. Whilst trying to put a cot together Kim becomes frustrated. Denise comforts that even though Kim doesn’t know who Pearl’s father is she and Patrick are there and Kim isn’t alone. Kim’s buoyed, but then receives a text message from Vincent - he wants to see her and Pearl. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes